


Sweet, just like you

by ImhereforMR



Series: Young Love [2]
Category: Winx Club
Genre: Cookies, F/M, Fluff, general cuteness, surprise visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImhereforMR/pseuds/ImhereforMR
Summary: Sky surprises Bloom in Gardenia between S1 and S2.
Relationships: Bloom/Sky (Winx Club)
Series: Young Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169759
Kudos: 22





	Sweet, just like you

He’d shown up for the day unannounced, not that Bloom wasn’t complaining. It was raining heavily so her plan had been to clean her room, and, if she was being honest, she was going to half ass it. It would be one of those cleanings where she’d stop at every single item she picked up and find a way to get distracted. Maybe she’d reminisce about some memory or start to read a seven-hundred-page book that she couldn’t put down, or maybe decide that she should try her hand at knitting again. That damn yarn was still on her floor, taunting her for not having the patience to knit. 

Both of her parents were at work – her father was on shift until 6 that night and her mom was going to set up for some elaborate wedding an hour away and wouldn’t be home until close to 4. She was on her own for the next 7 hours with just her dirty room and its hidden treasures to occupy her. 

When the doorbell rang, she expected to find a delivery driver with some package or other her mom had ordered – the woman had recently discovered Amazon and wouldn’t stop buying stuff. Bloom never thought she’d open the door to a tall, drenched boy with broad shoulders, a bright smile and kind baby blue eyes. Bloom threw herself into his arms, not caring that she was getting wet. When he released her, she pulled him into the house. 

“What are you doing here?” she said with a huge smile on her face.

“I had nothing on my schedule for once – the only meeting my father and I had had to be rescheduled cause the poor guy got food poisoning, so I thought I’d surprise you. I hope that’s okay.” He ran his hand through his wet hair, pushing it out of his face. That wasn’t entirely true; he had been the one to cancel the meeting, but Bloom didn’t need to know that. He knew she would be upset that he was blowing off his responsibilities, but he couldn’t help it; he missed her too much. 

“Of course it is” she laughed. “Let me find you some dry clothes.”

She ran to the laundry room giddily. This was the perfect distraction from cleaning her room and she hadn’t even had to look for it. She pulled sweats and a t-shirt from the folded laundry and brought them down to Sky. Hopefully her dad’s clothes would fit him. She pointed Sky in the direction of the bathroom, telling him to bring her his wet clothes and she’d throw them in the dryer.

Her dad’s shirt was a bit tight on Sky, but Bloom wasn’t complaining. It perfectly outlined his body, which Bloom made a point of not ogling – she couldn’t have him knowing how much she wanted to rip that shirt off him. At least, not this soon in their relationship; they’d only been dating – officially, that is – for 2 months. 

“So, what did you want to do?” she asked as she guided him to the kitchen and poured him a cup of coffee. 

“I’m happy to tag along with whatever you had planned. I know this was unexpected and I don’t want to interrupt your day.” 

“Well, to be honest, I was trying to avoid cleaning my room so it’s actually lucky that you showed up today.” Bloom leaned forward on the kitchen island, playing with the mug in her hand. Her face was a few inches from Sky’s and from this close, she could make out the fading mark of the cut he’d gotten during the final battle against the army of decay. 

Sky reached for her hand which she willingly pulled away from the warmth of her mug. Her hand fit perfectly in his. Sky would be happy to sit there with her hand in his, staring into those big blue eyes of hers for the rest of eternity. He might have too if Bloom hadn’t turned her eyes towards the pantry. “How about cookies?”

“Uh, sure. I could always go for a cookie” Sky chuckled as he watched her walk over to the pantry and start digging through it.

“No, I meant how about we make cookies.”

Sky considered the proposition for a minute. He did like cookies, and he knew Bloom had a massive sweet tooth so she’d be happy having cookies, but he’d never actually been in a kitchen before. His experience with the room consisted of sitting in Brandon’s as the brunet cooked or here, now, sitting in Bloom’s kitchen. He’d never been allowed to set foot in the kitchen at home – that wasn’t a prince’s place according to, well, everyone. “Sure, but you’re going to have to tell me what to do.”

“Don’t worry. It’ll be super easy, you’ll see.”

Bloom pulled out everything they’d need for chocolate chip cookies. Easy and classic, there was literally no way to mess it up. She looked at the ingredients and, because she was craving something really chocolatey, decided to make them double chocolate cookies. She set the cocoa powder down and began instructing Sky on how to get the cold butter to room temperature. Turn on the oven, put a glass container or Tupperware in it to heat up, take it out, cover the butter with it for a few minutes. There was no way he could mess that up.  
She started measuring out the dry ingredients and mixing them in a large bowl, chattering away about her summer so far. Behind her, Sky watched her work, loving how completely normal she was. It seemed silly, but he had grown up surrounded by people of high status, people like him, that hadn’t done anything for themselves in their entire lives. They’d never cooked or cleaned for themselves. Hell, he’d never even gotten dressed by himself until he’d gotten to Red Fountain – that’s what valets were for. Most of the people he’d grown up with would think that cooking or cleaning was beneath them, but Bloom didn’t. She was so at ease with the most basic of tasks, and the idea of doing dishes didn’t turn her into a shrieking brat; something that was very refreshing when you’d spent most of your life being pushed to entertain Diaspro. 

“Here” she said, handing him a rag without looking back. “You’re going to want this to get the dish out of the oven. Can’t have you burning yourself now, can we.”  
Once he’d gotten the butter warmed, Bloom pulled out the mixer and creamed the butter, sugar and eggs together. “Okay, the next step is to mix the dry and wet ingredients. Think you can handle that while I go pee?”

“Yes ma’am” he laughed, saluting her. Bloom gave him a peck on the cheek and giggled as she made her way to the bathroom. 

Sky picked up the bowl of dry ingredients and poured it all into the bowl attached to the stand mixer. He turned it on the way he’d watched Bloom do, and watched as the beater started to move. Slowly at first, then quicker and quicker, pushing up flour into his face and all over the mixer and counter. Sky wiped the flour away from his eyes and glared at the mess. Fuck. 

Bloom came back before he’d had a chance to try and clean up, laughing at the scene before her. Poor Sky stood in the middle of the kitchen looking completely overwhelmed by the mess and it made her heart happy for a reason she couldn’t quite explain. She shouldn’t laugh, she knew it, but he was just so damn cute with those eyes batting at her in confusion. 

She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her forehead on his chest, trying to control her laughter. It wasn’t working well, but that didn’t matter because she felt his body shake under hers and heard a chuckle escape his flour-covered lips. Soon the two of them were laughing like maniacs in the middle of the kitchen over the silliest thing. 

When they’d finally managed to get their laughter under wraps, Bloom scooped up the escaped flour and poured it into the mixing bowl; the counter had been clean, so she was fairly confident the flour would be uncontaminated. Once they’d mixed in the chocolate chips, they rolled the dough into balls and placed them in the oven to bake. Bloom took a seat at the kitchen table, inviting Sky to sit opposite her. “Sorry about the mess” he said bashfully. 

“Don’t even worry about it. I usually get flour all over myself too.”

“Right” he replied sarcastically.

“It’s true! I once made cookies in black pants that were practically white by the time I was done.” She relished in the sound of his laughter, genuine, loud and easy. That was one of her favourite things about him – he was so easy. Despite being a prince and having everything he could possibly ask for, Sky was so simple; he liked going for walks and ordering pizza. He was happy to spend a day sitting on the couch watching tv with her and never asked for any sort of special treatment or luxury. In fact, he seemed downright uncomfortable when people insisted he have it. “I swear. I was trying so hard not to make a mess this time cause I didn’t want you thinking I was a complete disaster of a person.”

“I could never think that. But I do think that next time, we do something I’m good at.”

“Like what?” she laughed, leaning her elbows onto the table and resting her chin on her hands. Sky sat back in his chair, thinking of what they could possibly do. He pulled out his phone and put on a slow song that Bloom assumed was classical music – she could swear she’d heard Musa listening to this song, but not enough for her to place it easily. Sky stood up and bowed to her, offering her his hand. “Sky?”

“Dance with me” he said, looking up at her with that stupid smile that made her heart do backflips. She reluctantly offered her hand and Sky eagerly took it, pulling her up and catching her against him. Okay, so maybe slow dancing with him had its advantages, she thought as he spun her around the kitchen. 

She stepped on his feet a few times, but he ignored it. He stopped spinning her when she shouted out that she was getting dizzy and swayed in place with her instead. He held her firmly against his body, not wanting to let go. He could claim it was because he didn’t want her falling, but he just really didn’t want to lose the feeling of her against him. He loved how she fit with him.

The two lovebirds swayed in place, staring at each other adoringly in silence. They would be happy to stay in their bubble forever, though Bloom wouldn’t mind if he leaned down and kissed her, really kissed her, either. But Sky was too much of a gentleman to be forceful, and she was okay with that; slow wasn’t bad. 

The timer went off, pulling them out of their happy little world. Bloom pulled away from him as reluctantly, if not a bit more, than she had given him her hand. She pulled the cookies out of the oven, licking her lips at the gooey melted chocolate chips. Bloom picked up one of the hot cookies, being careful not to burn herself on the pan, and split it in two. She offered Sky half and bit down into her piece, doing a small happy dance. 

“Good?” he laughed. She was so cute it was almost painful.

“Mhm” she nodded; cheeks filled with cookie. “So sweet.”

“Just like you” he whispered as he bent down to give her a quick kiss, unable to resist her charm.


End file.
